Timeline
Season 1 2016 July - August * Hannah Baker moves to town. * Hannah starts working at The Crestmont. * Clay starts working at The Crestmont. (Three weeks after Hannah) * Kat hosts a party at Hannah's house because she was leaving. ** Hannah attends the party where she's introduced to Justin Foley, a fellow sophomore who's smile compels her. ** Kat notices that Clay Jensen has developed a crush on Hannah. September - November * The school year begins. It's the first day of Sophomore year for Clay, Justin, Jessica, Alex, Courtney and several others. * Hannah is asked out to the park by Justin, where she has her first kiss with the flirty jock. * At school the next day, Justin implies that the pair went to "third base." ** Bryce Walker, Liberty High's star athlete shares Justin's photo of Hannah's skirt blowing up with the whole school, thus creating a "slut" reputation for Hannah. *Hannah meets Jessica outside the councilors office. The councilor pairs them up so that they can be friends since they are both new in school. **Hannah is walking home when she meets up with Jessica. They decide to go to Monet's to have some hot chocolate. **There they meet Alex, who also just moved here. **They invite him to be friends with them and after awhile they become best friends. *Alex and Jessica stop going to Monet's with Hannah. **Hannah learns that they are dating. *Hannah is working the ticket booth when Alex and Jessica arrive to buy tickets for a movie. *Jessica pulls Hannah aside at school and tells her they need to talk. **Jessica accuses her of being a slut because of Alex's list. She slaps Hannah. *Clay invites Hannah to watch a lunar eclipse with him. Hannah says yes. *Hannah is hassled by her classmates because of Alex's list. **She learns that Alex nominated her for Best Ass and Jessica for Worst Ass. *Hannah eats lunch by herself until Clay comes and sits with her. **Hannah tells him that she wishes she could fast forward through high school to the good parts in life, like college. **Clay tells her that she should be happy she made the hot list. Hannah tells him how would he like it if girls did that. Clay says girls would never do that. Hannah says exactly. *Hannah barges into the boy's bathroom looking for Alex. She yells him for what he did. **She's forced to leave the locker room. Clay overhears Bryce, Zach, and Justin talking about how Hannah puts out with Alex. *Alex made the list to piss Jessica off because she wouldn't have sex with him. *Hannah goes to the Blue Spot Liquor store where she runs into Bryce. **He grabs her ass. *Clay and Hannah walk home from work. He almost kisses her but instead turns and rides away. *Hannah begins to hear the click of a camera going off when she gets home. **The sound scares her to the point where she went to bed without closing her window's blinds. *Hannah is falling asleep at her desk. Courtney asks her what's wrong and Hannah tells her about her stalker. **Courtney offers to help her do something about it and decides to spend the night at Hannah's. **The two girls plan to set a trap but before they do they drink alcohol for "courage." *Courtney and Hannah play truth or dare. Courtney dares Hannah to kiss her. **They end up making out but Hannah puts a stop to it after her stalker arrives. **They learn that her stalker is Tyler. Courtney freaks out and goes home. *The next day Hannah goes to Tyler and gets the memory card full of their pictures. **He asks her if she wants to hang out sometime. She just laughs. *Tyler text messages the school a picture of Courtney and Hannah kissing. This upsets Courtney and she tells Hannah to stay away from her. **Clay gets a copy of the picture and masturbates to it. December *Clay goes and buys a ticket from Courtney for the school dance. *Hannah sits with Courtney and tries to talk to her about the picture. **Courtney invites Hannah to stay and eat lunch with them. **They ask Hannah to drive them to the school dance. *Hannah asks her parents for a limo but they don't have the money for it. **Hannah is getting ready to leave for the dance when her Dad surprises her with a new car. *Hannah, Courtney, and their friends arrive at the dance. **Jessica talks to Hannah but things turn awkward when Alex arrives. *Justin tells Jessica that she looks amazing. *Bryce comes up to Hannah and Courtney and asks them if they are going to kiss again. **He knows that the two girls in the picture were them. **Hannah pulls Courtney away to dance somewhere else. *Hannah takes a seat and spots Clay across the way. **Jeff tells Clay to ask her to dance. *Clay asks Hannah to dance. They jump around. *Courtney panics and tells a boy she's dancing with that that it is Hannah in the picture. *Tony slows down the music. **Clay and Hannah slow dance together. **Their dance gets interrupted by Jessica, who is wasted. Hannah leaves Clay to take care of her. *Another student corners Hannah and reveals what Courtney said. **He tells her that he knows that Justin fingered her and that she'd gone down on him. *Hannah goes to confront Courtney. **She tells her that she can't fuck with her life just because Courtney doesn't like who she is. *Hannah returns to the dance and steals Jessia away from Justin. **Jessica apologizes to Hannah for having slapped her. **Hannah tries to turn the car on but it doesn't start. *Tony ends up giving her car a boost. **He also gives her the cassette tape with the song that she slow danced with Clay too. 2017 February Category:Season 1 Category:Events